


You...You Love Me?

by Le_nna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_nna/pseuds/Le_nna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina storms into the station with a confession to Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You...You Love Me?

“Is it really that hard for you to _think_ , Miss Swan?” Regina’s voice sounded threatening, and lately that was the only voice Emma would get from the brunette.

“Regina, can you stop calling me that? What’s the problem now?” Emma was getting tired of this treatment, specially since this time she had no idea why the older woman had stormed into the station angrily weaving around her phone. Regina only answered with a scowl and stood in front of the window with her back to the blonde.

“Look, I’ve got papers to fill so what about you tell me what’s the problem and leave me to do the work _you_ asked for?” all Emma got was more silence and when she was about to speak again Regina turned around with teary eyes and quivering lips, “Regina, what’s-”. The brunette got closer and smacked Emma in the arm, getting a frown and wondering eyes as a response. “What are you doing?!?”. And then smacks turned into strong punches, and then trembling punches, and then just closed fists against a very confused blonde. Emma held Regina against her chest, until her breath evened out and put her opened hands on the blonde’s shoulders. That’s when Emma started speaking again but finally glanced at the phone on Regina’s hand and realized it was Henry’s… 

“Are you seriously this mad because of something I texted the kid?”

Silence.

“What’s the problem?”

Silence. A few steps away.

“Regina!”

Heels sounding hard against the floor and towards the door.

“No way!” the blonde rushed to the door and caught Regina by the arm. “You’re telling me what all of this is about! Because it definitely is not because of a simple text message. You’re telling me why you’ve been treating me like shit, NOW, Regina.”

“I miss you,” her voice small.

“What?”

“I… Emma, I…”

“You, what?”

Regina’s bitter voice coming back, “you’ve been with that bloody pirate for the past two months. You never talk to me anymore. You are ‘oh so lovey-dovey’ with that rat. And… I… I miss you.”

“Regina, you are with Robin.”

Regina groaned, “I’m only with him because I promised it to Tink, but I’m not in love with _him_.”

Emma stared at her with eyes wide open for two seconds until she got her words back, “what do you mean you’re not in love with _him_?”

“Are you really that stupid, Miss Swan?”

“Can’t you really explain yourself, Madame Mayor?”

Regina turned her head to a side, then down, and when she took a deep breath and felt her muscles lighter, she looked forward at those green eyes and confessed, “I’m in love with someone else.”

“Regina…” Emma could feel her pulse trumpeting inside, her heart racing and her hands sweating. Brown eyes were looking into greens with pleading and expectation, they were melting, its color changing from a strong chocolate to a barely dark caramel. And finally Emma asked, “are you in love with Killian?”

“UGH. UGH. UGH. Are you kidding me? Not even in my worst nightmares. Use that brain of yours for once!”

Emma stumbled, “I.. I thought, because you are always arguing and you were angry at me, so-”

“So THINK straight for once…. Or right the opposite,” the brunette said the latter more for herself.

Regina figured this was going nowhere, she walked towards the blonde, grabbed her by her neck and pressed her lips against a pair of very surprised ones. Emma stayed still for a moment until she realized what was happening, she had dreamt of this moment and she had longed for it. Specially, since she got tired of her boyfriend meeting her only for some “netflix and chill” -as he had called it since he understood the real meaning of it. She had lost her hope on getting exactly _this_ from Regina since she started dating Robin, but here they were. It was then when her hands moved to the waist of the brunette -pulling her closer-, her lips now reacting to the kiss while begging for more, her chests so close they brushed against each other in every breath they took. Emma could  feel the other woman hands moving downwards her back, that’s when she trembled and her head started spinning when suddenly Regina bit her lower lip hard -much too hard. Emma groaned, her lip bleed.

“That’s for telling Henry I could never love you.”

Emma stared with an open mouth, and her hands still on the other woman’s waist, “you… you love _me_?”

Regina caressed the blonde’s cheek, eyes warm, and said, “yes.” So Emma pulled them even closer and kissed the woman in front of her, but this time it was sweeter and it felt safer. It tasted like a beginning but lingered on their mouths like a boundless promise.


End file.
